The present invention relates to a system for creating a virus diagnosing mechanism, a method of creating the same, a virus diagnosing apparatus and a method therefor arranged for the purpose of preventing computer virus infection, and more particularly to a system for creating a virus diagnosing mechanism acting as an antibody against an invading virus, a method of creating the same, a virus diagnosing apparatus and a method therefor.
In computer systems developed in recent years, generations of computer viruses raise a necessity of a function which is capable of preventing virus infection. Hitherto, if an abnormal phenomenon, such as breakage of a file, has taken place due to infection of an outside computer virus computer vaccines capable of the function of making the computer virus ineffective have been developed for the purpose of preventing the virus infection.
However, the conventional prevention against the virus infection by using the computer vaccine involves a long time to develop a vaccine effective to a virus of a new type. Therefore, there arises a risk of infection with the virus during the time required for the development. In addition, even if infection with a virus has taken place, damage of a degree that one file disappears cannot be found out and thus there arises a problem that the damage of the file breakage spreads critically until the virus infection is detected.